This invention relates to vending machines for dispensing chemiluminescent novelty items, in particular necklaces or bracelets which can be illuminated.
Chemiluminescent devices have become quite popular for temporary use at sporting events, concerts and other activities. These devices may be in the form of light sticks or they may be worn as adornment, such as necklaces, bracelets or head dress. In addition to illumination in reduced visibility, the devices provide multicolored lighting for aesthetic value. Further, in regard to safety, the devices provide illumination without heat.
The chemiluminescence is the result of mixing of the components a two component composition. The two components must be kept separated until the illumination is desired. Normally, this is accomplished by having two containers, one disposed within the other. For example, a necklace may be fabricated from an elongated flexible tube containing an activator. Within the tube is a smaller frangible container of the chemiluminescent component. Of course, the components may be reversed. By flexing or otherwise deforming the outer elongated tube, the inner container is ruptured. The two components mix initiating the illumination reaction. Clearly, it is important to protect the devices from inadvertent damage or rupture before illumination.
By placing the devices within a housing, the chances of accidental activation by a vendor or a potential customer are significantly reduced.
Vending machines are very common in today""s commerce. They provide convenience for the consumer and reduced costs to the seller. Some of the common uses of vending machines are for dispensing food and drink.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,729 discloses a dispensing machine for storing medical ampules out of direct light. The ampules are dispensed by a rotary selector upon demand.
The patent to Yuyama et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,942 is another ampule dispenser for dispensing single ampules from a connected series of ampules. The dispenser shows two storage areas and a rotary dispensing device.
Guadagnino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,842, is directed to a vending machine for dispensing pencils upon payment of a fee.
The Jones et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,464 teaches the use of a cartridge or storage container inside a refrigerated dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,980 to Laidlaw teaches a vending machine for dispensing an individual cigarette upon insertion of a coin. The cigarettes are loaded in the machine by a removable hopper and dispensed by a slotted rotary dispensing member that is rotated by the coin mechanism.
The prior art does not show a vending machine capable of dispensing elongated flexible items without damage to the internal elements.
Disclosed is a vending machine that dispenses chemiluminescent necklaces upon payment of a fee. The machine has internal cartridges loaded with the elongated necklaces. Elongated rotary dispensing mechanisms select the item to be dispensed, namely an elongated flexible chemiluminescent item, such as a necklace, for dispensing upon a correct payment.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide a vending machine to complete a sales transaction including collection of a fee and dispensing of the item.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to provide a vending machine for dispensing long flexible items having a frangible component without damage to the item.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to provide a protective cartridge containing a multiplicity of elongated flexible items. The cartridge cooperates with the vending machine to provide a replaceable source of the items.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a vending machine for dispensing chemiluminescent tubes for illumination upon distortion.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.